Exploration Expansion
by Pozeal
Summary: Explorers from Hocotate now can explore farther north and south. What will they find in these new locations?


Well, I'm writing another pikmin fan fiction. This will hopefully be better than my other one was. Just so you know, I figure the pikmin planet to be **Earth after biological warfare.**

Disclaimer I do not own pikmin, but characters that I make up in the story are my own ideas.

This chappie will be sort of short

o.0 I just wrote this entire chapter without noticing I was using present- tense.. . 

_Wow, this is a beautiful planet._ That's what I think as we descend torwards the ground. We have been training for this moment for days. Soon, we will land on uncharted territory of the Pikmin Planet. I'm glad I get this view, as I can survey the terrain before we land. Luckily, I am not the pilot, as I do not have to worry about the ship. I can just watch the ground fly by as we prepare to land.

"you okay back there, Rajka? you're being awfully quiet" That was the voice of the pilot, Jance. We had been training in the pikmin academy together, and knew each other pretty well.

"Yeah, just watching the terrain."

"well brace yourself, we've spotted a pikmin onion and are about to land."

The ship lurches upward, and the falls to the ground. (right-side up, of course)

"Put on your coat-suit, the thermal sensors say that it is pretty dang cold around here."

We both zip up, put on out helmets and jump out of the ship.

We stand in a light layer of what we've dubbed "snow".(yes I use the earth term. ignore it) Nearby is a large rock embedded in the ground. I walk up to it and touch it. It weels warm. It pops out of the ground,grows three "legs" and lands on them. It then spews out a seed. The seed soon grows into a slalk. It is pure white with a small leaf on it's tip. _Must be a white pikmin_ I thought. I grab ahold of the stalk, and tug with all my might. The stalk uproots and a pikmin comes flying out of the ground. It is a small one, looking like a normal pikmin, but this one has abnormally large, blue eyes. It makes it look adorable. Wait, blue eyes? This isn't like the white pikmin olimar found. It must be a new breed! I grab it by it's stalk. It feels warm in my hands. It must have a naturally high body temperature. It is also unuasuallly light. I throw it, and in midair, it grabs onto a snowflake, and somehow it does not melt the snowflake. _This is odd. How can it be so warm to touch, but not melt a snowflake? This is an odd species of pikmin. it will be interesting to report to the HPS._

HPS stood for the Hocotate Pikmin Society. They sent explorers to the Pikmin Planet to study the different sorts of pikmin that live there. Usually they are sent to the central area of the planet, but recently they had been sending them to the northern and southern hemispheres. Who knows what other explorers have been finding?

"Uhh, Rajka? Why are you just standing there quietly?"  
"Wha-huh? Oh sorry, I guess I just zoned out again"

"Well, we should get exploring before it becomes closer to sundown"  
"Oh come on, it's only morning and we have pleny of time."

"Well, we have things to do. Like testing how this new pikmin acts, and making sure it reproduces."

"Fine"

"let's go"

We head over another hill. It seems that there was a complete lack of any sort of monsters in this area. _Perhaps it is too cold for them? _I think.

"Rajka! Get over here!"

"what?" I walk torwards Jance, seeing that he is looking at a large peice of metal surrounded by some sort of giant bricks.

"I think it is a blocked off entrance to some sort of subterranean cave!"

"well, we can't seem to go there, we have no way to get rid of this metal."

"Oh... I feel dumb now"

"We'll find oher things, Jance. Come on"

So trekking through the snow, we continue to move onward. Oddly enough, there are more metal/brick formations along the way.

"Okay, this is just odd, Rajka. Why are there so many of these formations?"

"I don't know Jance, why the heck are you asking me?"

"I think we ought to head back to the ship."

"Yeah, there doesn't seem to be anything arround here. It's like a wasteland."

We head back to the landing area, put the new pikmin in it's onion, and enter the ship.

"Tommorow we can head to a different island area and land there and maybe find something."

"Yeah. We'll probably have better luck with other places."

We lifted off the ground and left the atmosphere.


End file.
